1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an inorganic electroluminescence device and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of digital information displays (“DIDs”) and home displays has increased considerably. In this regard, as inorganic electroluminescence devices may be made thin and flexible at low manufacturing costs, research has been conducted to use such devices in DIDs, home displays, and other devices.
Inorganic electroluminescence devices may be roughly classified into two types: a thin-film type and a distribution type. A thin-film type inorganic electroluminescence device has a structure in which a light emitting layer is formed between two dielectric material thin-films, and the light emitting layer is formed of a phosphor material. Since such a thin-film type inorganic electroluminescence device has definite threshold voltage, it may be used in a passive matrix (“PM”) type display apparatus.
In contrast, a distribution type inorganic electroluminescence device has a light emitting layer with a structure in which phosphor particles are distributed within an insulative binder. Such a distribution type inorganic electroluminescence device has no definite threshold voltage. Thus, if a distribution type inorganic electroluminescence device is used in a PM type display apparatus, pixels which surround driven particular pixels that emit light, also emit light. In other words, cross-talk occurs.
Therefore, distribution type inorganic electroluminescence devices are generally used as lamp type light sources. For example, distribution type inorganic electroluminescence devices have been often used in keypads of cellular phones, advertisement panels, or simple medical equipment. Therefore, there is a need to increase the applicability of distribution type inorganic electroluminescence devices in display apparatuses.